


Enough · 下

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Enough · 下

林在范本以为你会像以前一样来低头认错.  
他等了好几天，心里变得越来越在意.  
忍不住给你打电话发讯息却发现你根本就不回复.

两个人就突然这样断掉了联系.

在北海道举行的交流会，你们公司让身为财务总监的你去，其实也只是想要你趁机看看能不能找到什么新项目.  
上一次来这里，还是两个月前跟林在范一起来的.

你穿了条黑色吊带连衣裙，材质贴服显露出姣好的身材线条.  
本来想要清静一点，自己一个人找了角落的桌子站着，却看见三个女生笑着围了过来.  
大概就是一些老板们带过来的伴.  
“这不是被林总甩掉的床伴嘛”  
“我听说上次你不知道用了什么手段跟林总一起去参加别人的婚礼呢”  
“能不能说说用什么方法才能爬上林总的床啊”  
三个女生你一句我一句的说着让你难堪的话，你皱着眉头刚想找借口走开，却发现她们三个不约而同的看着你的身后露出了害羞的笑容.  
矜持的样子跟刚才咄咄逼人取笑你的样子差太多了.  
你转过头发现林在范站到了你的身边.  
“好久不见”  
林在范把话讲出来，你看到那三个女生捂着嘴偷笑想要看你出丑的样子.  
“不打扰林总了我先走了“  
林在范牵住你的手，你想要挣脱开但是又因为他太用力了而没办法.  
你感觉到他用另一只手轻轻搂住你的腰，往你的额头上印了个吻，用着只有这桌人都能听见的音量说话.  
“怎么样才能原谅我”  
林在范对着你亲昵的样子和说出来的话把隔壁三个女生吓了一跳.  
本以为你是被甩的那个，没想到林在范在你面前低声下气的问你什么时候原谅他.  
“林总言重了”  
“哪轮得到我来决定原不原谅您呢”  
你抬头看着他，礼貌性的对他扯了一个微笑，轻轻推开他之后走开了.

你只想好好的度过今晚.  
也根本没有心思看能不能跟别的公司找到合作机会.  
站在不显眼的地方但还是会被一些男人邀请着一起喝酒，推掉了好几个可还是有一个男人不停的劝酒.  
你无可奈何的把酒喝了，以为这样他就能放过你.  
你看他挑起嘴角抱着手臂看着你，逐渐的觉得口干舌燥身体开始有点发软.  
你才反应过来酒有问题.  
无力的被他搂着出去走廊里，他把手撑在墙上把你困在他怀里.  
你想要拒绝，可是身体不仅发软根本使不上劲还想要别人的触碰.  
“放开我…唔…”  
你红着脸说着拒绝的话，可是却又在那个男人碰到你的时候感受到舒适.  
复杂的情感混合到一起让你有些不知所措.  
“我让你舒服好不好”  
男人将手放在你的大腿上，你皱着眉头想要躲开.  
林在范发现你不见之后在里面找了好几个圈，出来看到你的时候就觉得你不对劲，看到那个男人不怀好意的贴着你他快步走了过去.  
“放开”  
男人看见林在范之后明显的有些惊讶，可是很快又换了副调笑的表情，让林在范厌恶的不行.  
“反正都是林总不要的女人了何必这么紧张”  
林在范有些生气的歪了歪头.  
“滚”  
因为林在范的话男人愣了愣，小声的骂骂咧咧的走开.  
你用着自己仅剩的理智支撑着自己，直到在林在范出现了之后你才放任自己让欲望支配自己的行为.  
林在范刚把你抱过来就发现你整个人软绵绵的，主动地贴近他搂着他在他颈侧舔吻.  
一下子就明白你被人下药了.  
“在范我好难受“  
你拉着他的手放到胸口上让他摸你，林在范捧着你的脸哄了哄你便拦腰把你抱了起来.  
把你带到他的房间，门关上的下一秒就看见你急不可耐的贴过来吻他，手也主动的开始解他的皮带.  
林在范因为你这一段时间没有找过别人，一点也没有犹豫的把你抱起来扔到床上.  
林在范看你脸颊泛红微微喘着气躺在床上看着他，肩带滑落下来露出圆滑的肩膀，裙摆被卷起来露出白嫩的大腿.  
看着你毫无防备甚至哀求他满足你的样子林在范就快要疯掉了.  
刚解开几颗扣子就被急促的敲门声打断.  
“我很快就回来”  
林在范捏着你的脸吻了吻，不耐烦的皱着眉头下床去开门.

“有什么事吗”  
林在范看着站在门口笑得一脸谄媚的男人，身后还跟着两个女人.  
是刚才想要跟他谈合作的男人.  
“我怕林总您晚上无聊…”  
男人讨好的看着林在范，又跟身后的两个女人使了使眼色.  
两个女人立刻走上前来，看着刚把衬衫扣子解开了几颗微微能看得见胸肌的林在范，红着脸贴了过去.  
“不需要”  
林在范拽着那两个女人的手腕让她们走开一点.  
男人看着林在范的样子以为是他装正经不好意思，笑着拍了拍林在范的肩膀.  
“林总大家都懂的您也别跟我客气”  
男人想继续说点什么却看到你往外走.  
你走到林在范身后轻轻搂住他的腰，一只手不安分的从小腹开始往上摸，最后把手探入他解开的领口里. 顺便把头靠在他肩上蹭了蹭跟他撒娇.  
“在范…”  
“等不及啦”  
林在范摸着你的手转过头凑到你耳边跟你说悄悄话.  
站在门口的男人和两个女人看着你们两个甜甜蜜蜜的样子尴尬的不行.  
“您看…这不刚好三个人一起服侍您嘛“  
你听见男人说的话抬起头来瞪了他一眼.  
看着那两个女人笑着打算贴过来，你转了个身站到林在范面前挡着.  
“林总要什么我都能满足他就不劳你们费心了”  
“我关门了“  
林在范下了逐客令，看了一眼那个男人，搂着你的腰走开之后直接把门关了锁上.  
下一秒林在范就把你压在门上把你的裙子和其他衣物脱掉.  
亲吻一个一个落在你的肩膀后背上，林在范也抱着你手掌胡乱的在你身上游走.  
你心急的想要帮他把衣服裤子脱掉，林在范一边和你接吻一边把你托抱起来压到床上.  
“在范在范…”  
你被他吻的脸红，微微喘气的叫着他，林在范扣着你的手压在头侧，用鼻尖磨了磨你的.  
“再叫叫”  
“在范…”  
刚叫了一次又被他吻住，要说出口的话被他堵在嘴里.  
“…进来”  
空虚的感觉让你红了眼，主动的哀求着让林在范进来.  
你攀着林在范的肩膀，腿紧紧的圈住他的腰身让你们之间贴的更近.  
“会受伤的”  
林在范时不时吻着你的脸侧，探入手指帮你做着扩张，他的喘息声清楚的传入你的耳中.  
之后被更大的东西填满，你搂住林在范的脖子跟他接吻.  
林在范了解你的身体，每一次每一次都能把你弄的很舒服.  
“深一点…”  
你带着哭腔，林在范转过头看你眼里泛着一些泪光，楚楚可怜的样子让林在范更加坏了心眼的想要狠狠占有你.  
“是不是我想怎么样你都满足我”  
想起刚才你一副占有欲满满的样子林在范心里满足的不行.  
“唔…我都满足你”  
你知道自己内心深处有多想念他，才会放任自己不计后果的跟他做.  
林在范抱着你转了个身让你跨坐在他身上.  
一下子进入到前所未有的深度你的手撑在他的胸口上软的把腰塌了下来.  
你趴在他身上扭着胯一次又一次的叫着他的名字，林在范捏着你的下巴用拇指摩挲你的下唇.  
“你动动~”  
“宝贝你诚实回答我这个问题好不好”  
你立马不停的点头答应他.  
林在范喜欢看你心里只有他的样子.  
“你喜欢我吗”  
林在范看你本来有些朦胧的眼神在听到他的问题之后变得有些清晰起来.  
情绪一下子涌上来，泪水从眼眶里溢出来.  
你凑上去吻住了他.  
“林在范…”  
你皱着眉头叫了他一声，然后再吻了他一次.  
“说你喜欢我”  
“我喜欢你”  
你听话的跟着林在范把话说出来.  
林在范听到之后像是被打开了开关一样摁着你的腰不停往上顶，听着你带着哭腔像只有他能依靠般的软在他怀里揽着他说喜欢他.  
林在范的占有欲愈发严重.

药效慢慢褪掉.  
林在范把软绵绵的你抱紧，你累的眯着眼睛躺在他怀里，林在范笑着对你抱抱摸摸亲一亲听你像小猫一样发出呜呜嘤嘤的声音.  
“别亲了~”  
你看着林在范不停的像猫咪撒娇一样拱过来亲你，你转了个身抱着他把脸埋进他的颈窝里.

林在范是让你沉迷不悟的毒药，也是将你从万丈深渊里拉出来的解药.

早上的时候你是被刺眼的阳光弄醒的.  
才刚动了动身体你就觉得浑身酸软，耳边还传来轻微的鼾声.  
你转过头去看见了还在熟睡的林在范.  
小心翼翼的抬起他牵着你的手，却用余光瞄到了他手腕上的手绳.  
你的心颤了颤.  
也不知道是从什么时候开始对林在范的感情有了变化.  
但是别人都说，先喜欢的那个人就输了.  
像你，你就输了.  
你尽量慢慢的不发出声音的下床，看着散落了一地的衣物感觉有些恍惚.  
捡起裙子套在身上，刚拉好拉链抬头就看见林在范已经醒了正盯着你看.  
林在范拍了拍他身边的位置.  
你刚迈出腿又立马收了回来，想起来你已经不是他的床伴了.  
“过来“  
“我已经跟你没有关系了林在范”  
你冷漠的语气让林在范有些不爽.  
“你现在不也在利用我解决你的需求吗”  
“对啊正好让你感受一下我之前的感受”  
看你顶嘴的样子，林在范气不打一处来.  
“你真的要走是吗”

你知道，只要林在范想要你留下来，他大可可以直接拉着你强迫你不让你走.  
可是他却没有.  
你不知道该怎么选择了.


End file.
